


Circus Night

by marcelo



Series: Othersideverse [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: The Flying Graysons are in town.





	Circus Night

The Flying Graysons commanded the fascinated attention of everybody in the audience. They were flying, twisting and dancing in the air more gracefully than any metahuman ever captured on camera. _Gravity is an illusion,_ seemed to say their bodies. _And death is a bad joke,_ counterpointed their smiles.

Somebody screamed, darkly and gutturally. Everybody turned around in their seats and saw two men drawing long-barreled guns from their coats, themselves turning toward the source of the awful, cold scream.

A young man with jet-black hair, a leather jacket and a gun in each hand.

By the time their brains told them the reason of their sudden terror, the young man had put a bullet in each hitman's head. When the bodies fell to the ground he nodded to the Graysons -grouped on a high platform around their son-, pocketed his guns and calmly walked out of the circus tent.

People started screaming a few seconds later. By the time the police could track the young man, he had broken again *into* his cell in Arkham.

As usual, he was sitting cross-legged in the shadows, but if you looked from the right angle, you could almost swear he had been smiling a second ago.

There was a poster of the Flying Graysons on a wall.


End file.
